Lets Play A Game
by And Pidgeons Fly354
Summary: Lily and the Marauders decide to play truth or dare and maybe people just fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare." James announced winking at me, "Lily I dare you to kiss me."

"I'd rather not thank you very much." I replied making everyone crack up. Sirius and Remus laughed so hard they went silent, Peter just sat there awkwardly, and James was very disappointed. "Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go over and kiss Amanda." I replied trying so hard not to laugh, it's not that Amanda's a bad person or anything it's just that she's quite large and has a major crush on Sirius.

"Fine… I hate you Evans." Sirius replied while glaring at me and walking across the common room, and over to Amanda. When he got in front of her she nearly pissed herself when he kissed her. It was a quick peck and then it was over. Amanda who was now red in the face could barely have a second to breathe before Sirius was punched in the face. Did I forget to mention that she gave up on her crush and was now dating Amos Diggory who had liked her since the beginning of 6th year? Well naturally the Marauders and I were dying of laughter. "Really Evans? I fucking hate you. Well anyway… Remus truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…" Sirius started while smirking evilly at me, "take Lily up to our dormitory and have your way with her."

"NO!" Remus and James screamed.

"A dares a dare Moony." Sirius smiled.

Before things could get any worse I stood up and dragged Remus up stairs. Sirius looked shocked and I think James fainted.

"Lily what are you doing? Remus asked as I pulled him into their room and closed the door, leading him over to the bed and sitting next to him.

"I am going to have a nice conversation with my friend about something important." I replied looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"I have a crush on… never mind…"I replied before I kissed him and dragged him on top of me, two seconds later the rest of the Marauders burst in the room.

"Oi Moony what the hell do you think you're doing?" James screamed.

"Participating in truth or dare you giant oaf." He replied while removing his hand from under my shirt and whispering in my ear "thanks Lily." I nodded in response. "James truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was it that you were up here with last week?" Remus asked while trying to smirk as James realized that he was now busted. Everyone was now looking at James while he was trying to hide between the curtains on his bed.

"Marline McKinnon" He replied while turning bright red. I caught Sirius's eye and winked.

"James! How could you! I was going to accept your dating proposal and here you are sleeping with one of my best mates! HOW COULD YOU JAMES POTTER!" I fake sobbed into Remus's chest.

"No! Lily it's not like that! I mean yeah we had a very nice shag but it didn't mean anything! I love you Lily please!" James begged at my feet. I kicked him in the face.

"SO YOU WERE JUST USING MY BEST MATE?" I screamed, three seconds later Marline burst into the room and punched the shit out of James.

"What game are we playing?" She asked when she was done.

"Truth or dare" we all replied.

"I am so joining! Peter truth or dare?" She asked while looking pretty disturbed considering he was eating corn on the cob and it was getting all over his mouth.

"uhh… dare?" he squeaked.

"Peter I dare you to suck James's dick." She said while grinning evilly. Sirius, Remus, and I started laughing and the gross look on both of their faces. "Lil do me a favor and get James hard, it'll be easier on the poor bloke if James is hard." I nodded and got up and pushed James into sitting position on the bed and strattled him. I kissed his neck and ran my fingers through his hair and down his shirt. He groaned and was already getting hard, well that was easy. I kissed up his neck to just next to his mouth when I ran my hand across his dick. "that's good enough Lily, ok Wormtail go crazy." We all howled with laughter at the look on his face before he nodded and undid James's pants. As he was slowly sliding down his boxers James seemed to realize what was going on.

"No way in hell am I letting him suck me, Lily if you want to you can but otherwise no."

"Please for me James, if you let him do it I'll go on a date with you." I replied while trying not to gag.

"Hurry up Wormtail, start sucking! The faster this is done the faster I get to take Lily on a date!" He exclaimed while pulling down his boxers. I'm not going to lie he was big, and I was enjoying the view. Peter started and it was really hilarious to watch but none of us were laughing until "Oi Wormtail don't bite! That fucking hurts!"

"Oh James" I called when I was able to breathe again, "I lied I'm not going on a date with you, ESPECIALLY after you had another guy on your dick, I'm going to bed now cause its quite late, we can finish this game tomorrow."

**Well that's chapter one, if anyone has any dares make sure you leave them in the review and if I like it I'll add it into the story. I know its kinda bad but hey if you laughed at least once than that's all that counts! **

**Pretty please review with a shirtless Marauder of your pick on top!**

**~Jess **


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV: **

After spending the entire night listening to James bitch about Lily, and the fact that Wormtail sucked his dick, it was finally morning and we were all exhausted. While not paying attention to James we all came up with a good few dares for the girls. We also made a pact that absolutely NO dick sucking by each other or anything of the sort from now on. I personally have a few good ones up my sleeve…

On our way to breakfast we ran into Lily and Marline and thus the game begins again.

"Morning boys," Lily called from across the room "are you lot ready to continue or do you need a breather still?" It's a Saturday, no classes, free to do whatever we please, and in our case, make trouble.

"Why Lily Evans you look ravishing this morning." James replied with a not so subtle wink and a flip of his hair, "I can't wait to start doing anything with you!"

"It's all he's been talking about all night, the great oaf kept us up! He kept asking Moony over here questions about your little shag yesterday." Sirius replied clapping me on the shoulder "With his information made me wanna have a go, what do you say Evans?"

"YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER OR I'LL-"

"Not in a million years Black."

"Oh Lily! I knew you had feelings for me!"

"Not in a million years Potter."

"You will, one day."

"Can we just start the game up again?" Marlene asked while clubbing James over the head. "I had the house elves bring up food so we can just begin."

"I LOVE YOU MARLINE!" Sirius screamed while diving for the food.

"It's not all for you Padfoot leave some for the rest of us!" Peter squealed trying to get something away from our friends clutches. I sat there in amazement at my friends gobbling up whatever they could. I didn't eat anything, the moon is in a few days and I'm never hungry before it. I don't think anyone noticed though, nobody ever notices…

"Remus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily whispered trying not to get anyone's attention.

"Lily and I are going to go get more food; you pigs ate it all before I had a chance to have any!" I announced laughing at the three startled boys who were now looking up at me with wide eyes and food half in their mouths.

"Get some pumpkin juice! AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LILY!" James attempted to scream through his full mouth. I nodded as Lily and I went through the portrait hole.

"Remus I don't know what to do. I think I might be falling for James but I can't allow myself to even think that way, I mean I know he's liked me for ages but I can't do it I just can't because I know he's just going to try and get in my pants and then leave and I can't Remus I just can't." Lily whispered while bursting into tears. I pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. "Remus I don't know what to do. I can't not think about this all the time, and it's killing me. Severus told me he was going to make him pay for what he did to him and forcing him to call me a mudblood. I know he's serious and I don't want you boys to get hurt and I don't know what to do but he – he's gone mad. Remus I just."

"Lily calm down. It's all going to be alright. I promise you that Snape isn't going to come anywhere near us and if he does we're more than a match for him." I replied while sitting us down under a tree because somehow in her ranting we ended up outside, I pulled Lily in close to me and whispered "I will not let him harm you. You don't have to be afraid of Snape, and James would never ever in a million years do that to you. If he ever did I would kill him." We sat there for a while just sitting in almost silence as Lily sobbed into my chest. It took me a bit but I realized that we were in plain view of anyone looking out the Gryffindor common room; and there James was glaring angrily down at me by the time I looked up. James disappeared from the window the second I caught him and I knew that he was on his way over here. Looking down at Lily who had ended up crying herself to sleep on my chest, I pushed some of her hair back and pulled her closer to me. James wouldn't hurt me, especially not with Lily still on me. I back up when I heard him approaching.

"REMUS LUPIN YOU BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE I'M GOING TO" James screamed running up to us, I put a finger to my lips and pointed down at Lily who was still sleeping. "What happened?"

"That's not my place to tell."

"BULLshit! She's been crying and I want to know why. I'm going to kill who ever made her cry. Was it Snape?"

"Oh god Lily! I knew that she couldn't deal with this on her own. I told her I would help her but she insisted on keeping everything bottled up. Thank you Remus for taking such good care of my best mate." Marlene said as she collapsed next to Lily. "James just shut up and help me get her inside. It isn't safe out here."

"What do you mean it isn't safe?" He asked while gently picking Lily up and carrying her bridal style back up to the castle and to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't tell you. Lily has to."

They all looked at the girl cradled in James's arms. He didn't let her sleeping form go; not even when we reached the common room. He sat on the couch with her on top of him; and he waited till she awoke.

So what do you think? PLOT TWIST!

Review!

I'll update soon! PROMISE!

Jess xoxo


End file.
